starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade
An Idealistic Crusade is a Midquel to the Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel by Darth Depressis. this photo-novel will be like a highly popular science fiction trading card series, released in 1962. The Entire story will be presented across One Hundred two sided Digital Trading Cards. Synopsis Three standard years into the civilized schism, news of a Civil War within the Unknown Regions being fought between the Chiss and an offshoot race which was considered by many to be the next step in the evolution of the Species. When help was asked of the NGR by the mighty Chiss, the chief of state quickly repositioned sixteen battle fleets to the sector. This action caused a mighty uproar within the halls of the Senate, leading to the dismissal of Senator Borka Obraka attempting to broadcast the classified Intel on the HoloNet. It is widely debated if the Bothan Senator was silenced or misplaced via a faulty navicomputer, but his legacy lived on through Jedi Masters Jacen & Jaina Solo along with Chi-Ro Rahem whom uncovered the truth behind the mass deployment of key equipment to the Unknown Regions. Having reveled the speed at which an inconstant ally could receive aid from the fledgling government, the trio of Jedi Masters found themselves capable of challenging both the Supreme Chancellor and the Grand Master into allowing them to oversee the NGR navy’s role in the Civil War. Upon their arrival the Masters where immediately thrust into combat with an enemy which was neither evil nor on the wrong side of morality in this fight. In an attempt to quell the senseless violence, Jacen Solo called for a cease fire and round of peace talks. This action led to Master Solo’s willing abduction in an attempt to meet with the leader of the Cranex. During his time with the Cranex, Solo began to understand the Chiss’s fear of the race for they where all Force Sensitive as if the force itself was somehow meddling with the evolution of the unknown regions. Thrust again into personal doubt over the very nature of the Force, Jacen Solo began to understand that during his internment he’d actually been bunked with the leader of the Race; a tall fully Cortosis armored man with gleaming red eyes and normal human features. Wopik Wellorik upon meeting with a Jedi Master decided what he needed to do in order to bring an end to his species conflict with their inferior enemy, the mighty Force sensitive froze his entire species in a force induced chrysalis and placed them within an cross dimensional rift after gorging himself with their Midi-chlorians. He arose a mighty abomination more than capable of bringing his one man war to the entire Galaxy. It was this action that suddenly led to a temporary alliance to the Jedi Schism, acting without the invitation of the Chiss Ascendancy. Cas-Lo Vont led the entire order into the Unknown Regions to do battle with Wellorik. Emerging victorious with few casualties the entire might of the order had been enough to strip the highly evolved Chiss of all connection to the Force. This peaceful victory was not enough for the Ascendancy however, they demanded that Wellorik be returned to the Chiss for intense interrogation and Execution via explosive decompression. Upon denying the Chiss their prize captive, Vont found himself at the start of a full scale war between the New Galactic Republic and the Chiss Ascendancy. Complete List of Cards *1:Secret Mission in the Unknown Regions *2:Frigid Hospitality of the Chiss *3:Surviving the Slaughter *4:Feuding Masters of a Splintered Order *5:Questioning the Beast *6:Overwhelmed by the Cranex! *7:A Breakdown in Negotiations! *8:The Patience of a Master *9:Survivors of an Unsanctioned Battle! *10:Raided while in Pursuit of the Truth! *11:The Struggle to Reveal the Truth *12:Calrissian tears down the Shield of Lies *13:Dishonorable Discharge! *20:Commanders of the 501st *21:Phalanx Blockade *25:Jacen Solo and the Frozen Tundra of Currthika *26:Crispy Ambush! *31:Master Solo leads the Charge! *37:Aggressive Interrogations *38:Standoff! *44:The Battle of Currthika! *50:Cas-Lo clashes with Wopik! Characters ---- *Jacen Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Wopik Wellorik *Chi-Ro Rahem *Jaina Solo *Cas-Lo Vont *Anatole(First Appearance) *Nisra Baa (First Appearance) *Tenel Ka *Bernel Geja (First Appearance) *Jagged Fel *Lando Calrissian *Dilvio *Pando Dranet *Leia Organa Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *General Han Solo *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Lazio Lanc (First Appearance) *Anakin Solo II *Montagra *Miles Edimite *Zipp Minnia *Torka Rigaux *Saba Sebatyne *Lowbacca *Streen *Kyp Durron *Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) (mentioned only) *Zeb-Ska Soear (mentioned only) *Mistress Maldini (mentioned only) *Mara Jade Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) (mentioned only) *Umble Zarr (mentioned only) *Gigin-Taue Soear (mentioned only) *Borka Obraka (mentioned only) Locations ---- *Coruscant **Prison for Dangerous Force-Sensitives *Unknown Regions **Currthika **Csilla **The Redoubt **Rhigar **Yashuvhu (mentioned only) Sentient species ---- *Barabel *Bothan *Caamasi *Chiss *Chuhkyvi *Cranex *Ecadogren *Japu'Tay *Kel Dor *Khommite *Mon Calamari *Nagai *Neimoidian *Ryn *Siniteen *Toydarian *Tusken *Wookiee *Yuuzhan Vong(mentioned only) *Verpine Organizations and Positions *New Galactic Republic *Chiss Ascendancy *Cranex Revolutionary Army *Isolated Sectors of the Tusken League *Jedi Crusaders *Toydarian Monarchy *Space Raiders(mentioned only) Behind the Scenes The entire story that is An Idealistic Crusade was created on the Star Wars Fanon website on December 17th 2006. Trivia *This Photo-Novel was originally intended to run under the gimmick of a old nineteen sixties television show. *Aside from filling in the gap between Episodes Seven and Eight, this photo-novel also utilizes many key elements of the Expanded Universe not included within the Sequel Trilogy project. *The design of the Cranex warriors where inspired by the Persian Immortals from the film 300. *The central conflict of this Photo-Novel was inspired by several historical genocidal wars. Namely the French and Indian War of 1754–1763, the Conquest of the Desert of the 1870s,and the Assyrian Genocide between 1914 and 1920. Cover gallery Image:Aic.jpg|Teaser Poster-2008 Image:Aiccardwrapper2.jpg|Wrapper Art 2008 External links *Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade on Sandtroopers *Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade on Yakface *Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade on Rebelscum *Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade on JediDefender *Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade on JoeCustoms *Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade on Echobase *Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade on Coreplanets Category:Fan-fiction Category:Photonovels Category: Photonovels by Darth Depressis Category:Unfinished chapter articles